I Have Never Loved You More
by CanUHandleMe441
Summary: Charlotte and Cooper cut scene from the finale. They sneak off for a night to a hotel to do what they do best.


"King. Charlotte King." The blonde stated her name to the receptionist at the front desk, who seemed to be taking forever in typing the information into the computer. She didn't have forever. She was impatient. Impatient and horny. And the receptionist wasn't helping either.

Tapping her fingers against the desk, Charlotte looked up at her husband, who reached over and took her hand. "I just need a credit card, Ms. King." The receptionist told her and Charlotte quickly reached into her purse, in search of her debit card. After a few seconds, she found it and handed it over, thankfully that the woman had finally got a move on. She swiped the card and handed it back to Charlotte, along with a room key. "Have a good night! Your room number is on the card."

They practically ran to the elevator. Well, Charlotte did. Cooper was a bit slower, but not by much. They got in and Coop pressed the floor number, and when the door shut, he pulled Charlotte into his arms, passionately kissing her lips. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, both of their tongues fighting for dominance. Char smirked, feeling her husband growing against her, the passionate moment interrupted by a ding and the elevator doors opening.

He didn't bother setting her down: he just carried her down the hallway and to their hotel room, letting her swipe the key card in the door. He carried her inside, shutting the door behind him and laying her down on the bed, climbing on top of her and kissing her neck.

Charlotte looked down, smirking at him as her husband pulled away, a yawn escaping his mouth. "You tired?" She questioned, beginning to yawn herself.

He wanted to say no, but, he just couldn't. He was too exhausted to really do anything. As much as he wanted to have a sex-filled night with his wife, he was just too tired to do so. "You wanna just cuddle? Maybe order some room service and watch a movie?"

She was happy to hear that she wasn't the only one that was tired. "That sounds fantastic..." Charlotte smiled down at him, pulling him up to her and kissing him. "Now come snuggle with me." The blonde told her husband, scooting over to the right side of the bed. Cooper climbed up next to her, getting under the covers and wrapping around her.

Charlotte reached over to grab the menu that was on her nightstand. She opened it up, glancing at the different food that covered the pages. "Mhm...I'm thinkin' fried chicken. And some wine." She told her husband, who nodded, smiling at her.

"That sounds great." He told her, his lips gently brushing against her cheek. "I'll call. You want fries, too?" He asked as he reached for the phone on his side of the bed. She nodded and he picked up the receiver dialing the number and ordering their food.

"What about...Girls Gone Wild?" Cooper asked, smirking at the blonde that was laying next to him. She rolled her eyes, as if to say, 'Absolutely not.' "No? What else is on here?" He searched through the pay per view menu, searching for the perfect movie. "What about The Grudge? I haven't seen that in a while."

Charlotte nodded, laying her head on Coop's chest. "Hmm...Perfect." She told him as she heard a knock on the door. "I got it." She stood up, walking toward the door. She had changed since they'd gotten there, and now she was wearing a pair of white shorts and a black tank top, her light blonde hair rested on her shoulders.

She answered the door, receiving both their food, and a flirty stare from the man that delivered her food. Cooper noticed the stares and got up, walking over. "Here, babe. I got it." He told her, glaring at the man before taking the tray of food back to the bed. Charlotte smiled before closing the door, walking back to the bed, laying next to Cooper, opening up the bottle of red wine and pouring it into the wine glasses that had come with their food and wine.

Cooper took out a piece of fried chicken, biting into it. "Mhm...this is fantastic." He said, his mouth full. Charlotte laughed, taking a sip of the wine before she took a chicken leg from the tray, taking a bite of it.

"It is. It's amazing." She smiled and they both continued eating, Cooper starting the movie after a few minutes.  
About halfway into the movie, the bottle of wine was empty and Charlotte and Cooper were kissing, not really paying attention to the movie. "We need more wine." Charlotte whispered, pulling away from him, glancing at the screen. "Hmm...she's hot. Isn't she that one guys' sister?"

"Charlotte, you are drunk." Cooper told her, laughing as he wrapped his arms around her. "But, I will order another bottle."

The blonde shook her head. "Forget the wine. How about a martini?" She smiled at him and he kissed her once more before ordering the alcohol.

By the time that her drink was gone, along with the beer that Cooper had ordered, Charlotte was definitely drunk. There was no doubt about that. She was on Cooper's lap, kissing him deeply, her tongue exploring his mouth. His hand was rested on her back and when she pulled away, he pouted. "Its bed time, Coop. Movie's been off for about twenty minutes now." She told him, her words a bit slurred.

He kissed her once more before laying down, getting under the covers, grabbing the remote and turning off the TV. "I love you." He whispered as he watched Charlotte lay down and roll over, facing the wall. Cooper closed his eyes, immediately falling asleep.

In the morning, Cooper woke up, groans escaping his lips. It was too bright in their room. He got up to pee, and when he came back, Charlotte was awake and smiling at him. "Hey, there." She mumbled, smirking as he climbed into bed next to her. The blonde pulled him close to her, kissing his lips, her hands playing in his hair. Cooper smirked against her lips, and Charlotte reached down, pulling him on top of her.

He kissed her some more, reaching down to grab the hem of her tank top, pulling it over her head, only breaking the kiss for a second. He went back in immediately, but only until Charlotte pulled his shirt off. Impatiently, Charlotte reached down, grasping the waistband of his boxers, slipping them down his legs. She was so thankful that the only thing he wore to bed was boxers and a t-shirt.

He kicked off his boxers, slipping off her shorts, thankful that she wasn't wearing panties. He pressed his hips against her, his hard-on against her thigh. A small moan escaped her lips and he climbed on top of her, adjusting the both of them before sliding into her. A gasp escaped his wife's lips and he let her adjust, considering they hadn't had sex in months, before he began thrusting down into her.

Charlotte let out a quiet moan with everything thrust, her eyes closed tight. Cooper leaned down, his lips on her neck, sucking the skin softly. He'd missed her. He'd missed how she felt. He'd missed her taste. He'd missed everything about her. "You..feel...so...good..." He moaned, his thrusts getting faster and harder.

Charlotte grasped her husband's waist, slamming her hips up against his, moaning out his name. "Oh, God...Cooper...faster..." She told him, although she knew that she wouldn't be lasting much longer. And she knew that he wouldn't either. He did as he was told, feeling his climax build up more and more with every thrust.

After a few more seconds, Charlotte felt her breath quicken, and her walls tighten around him. "Ah, Coop..." She whispered and after a few more times of Cooper slamming into her, Charlotte felt herself let go, and she screamed out her husband's name, over and over.

Hearing, and feeling her orgasm, Cooper began to cum, exploding inside of her. They both rode out their climaxes, and once they were both finished, Cooper collapsed on top of her, his lips brushing against hers. He smiled at her as he pulled away, looking into her eyes.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too...I have never loved you more."


End file.
